The Diary of A Girl
by Rev-Ninx
Summary: Michiru's mother introduced her to someone that she never expected to be. But she never knew that this moment of meeting will change her life forever. Another tales of HarukaxMichiru: Yuri
1. Surprise

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

Dear Diary,

Well, everybody knows me. Kaioh Michiru, a 18 years old girl who is attending the Shiba Koen High School. I live with my mother only since my parent has divorced 13 years ago for some reason. I do well in school but my favorite subject is still and only music. My hobbies are playing violin like my mother (she is an international violinist) and swimming. Favorite food is sushi and favorite color is aquamarine like my hair. I have a lot of friends and admirers, rarely enemies. Friends enjoy my company and my attitudes. Admirers attract to my grace and beauty. Enemies dislike me cause that they envied with what I have. I thought that today should be the same any other day like I used to have but not today for sure…

* * *

"Beep, beep"

"Hmm", Michiru was sleeping on her comfy bed. As the sound kept voicing out, she reached her clock and she tried to turn off the alarm but failed miserably since the sound was not coming from it. She opened her eyes to check on them, _'Why would I have alarm on Sunday?'_ Then she looked at the digital figure, _'And it's four o'clock in the morning!' _She searched around the bed for the incoming sound and then found the source of the ruckus. _'Who the hell-', _she pushed a button and the noise came off; and she answered, "Hello?"

"_Mi-chan!"_

Signed as she knew well the voice, "Mom… do you know what time is this?"

"_What? Did I bother you?"_

"Yes… VERY-" Michiru added her annoyances toward her mother but seemed her mother ignored them.

"_Mi-chan, I'm in Hong Kong right now. Anyway, there is something that I need to tell you-"_

"Mom, you should know that you're calling me in the wrong time. It's four o'clock in the morning!"

"_Really? I'm sorry; Mi-chan but there is-"_

"And what are you doing in Hong Kong? I thought you're in Paris for your concert"

"_Nope… No more, Mi-chan! __I retire"_

"O, yes… Good that you retire-" Michiru tried to process the information that she had just received and then she shocked, "WHAT?"

"_I am telling you that I have quitted my career; I decide to stay in Japan with you. Now, I'm on my transit to Japan. By-"_

"This is crazy! I mean, it has been your dream as violinist for more than a dozen year! Why mother?"

"_Well, I was going to tell you, so listen! The truth is, I- wait!"_ The voice dead away and then her mother backed on the phone in hurry. _"Sorry, Mi-chan, I have to catch my flight! See you in a few hours, bye!"_

"Wait! Mom!"

"_(Click)"_

----- 09:00 am / In the car -----

"So, sorry… I just knew it this morning", Michiru heard her friend laughed over the phone after she told Elsa about her morning's interruption. "What's so funny?"

"_Well, you mom sure is one", _Elsa could not stop her laugh as she knew well her best friend's mom.

"Oh, p-l-e-a-s-e… She called me at FOUR o'clock in the morning and told me that she retires and she will be back in Japan… how am I supposed to react?"

"_I think she might have a good reason. Anyway, call me if you have time, ok?"_

"Ok, thanks, Elsa-chan", the conversation ended and Michiru rested her head on the backseat of her car while her driver drove her to the airport, to pick her mother. She tried to sleep but her mind was on her mom's news. _'Quit? How we're going to live afterward?' _Suddenly, her mind was interrupted by a quaked. She sat straight up and looked for what happen. Apparently, her car was stopped a few inches from a yellow Ferrari. It almost crashed to the yellow car and made her driver to make an abrupt break. Then, a blond hair man in light yellow chemise inside a blue suite appeared from the Ferrari and headed to her car as he took off his sunglasses.

He knocked the glass to be opened and her driver did so. "What the 'HELL' are you doing? Didn't you see it is red?" The man snapped as he pointed at the traffic light.

"I-I'm sorry, sir"

"Well, you better be! My car was almost scratched!"

"I'm so sorry-"

"If I found one single scratch on my baby, I will HUNT you down, GOT IT?"

"Sir!" Michiru got out of the car and spouted her irritation to the arrogant man. "Would you excuse us since your car seems to be in perfectly sheen! Thank you!"

"What!" The man lost his tempered but Michiru was already gone inside the car.

"Move on, Shige-san, it's green"

"Mmm", Shige doubted to move the car forward, feeling his life was in a great dispute between his young mistress and the stranger.

"Just MOVE"

"Y-yes, Michiru-sama", hastily, the driver drove the car away from the scene, leaving the grumbled man behind with the dust.

----- 10:00 am / Narita Airport -----

Michiru looked around the airport's arrival section. She needed to look carefully since her mother did not tell her where or when exactly that she will arrive. She just hanged up the phone without giving her the detail. Thank God that she was smart enough to track her mother flight and she could end up in the airport on time.

"_Your attention, please! Passanger from Cathay Pasific with flight number XX-xxx from Hong Kong, has arrive…"_

"Guess that one", hearing the announcement, Michiru hurriedly went to the waiting entrance. As she reached there, she started to look for her mother. When she was about to walk back a little, accidentally, she stumbled into someone foot and fell. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, are you ok?"

Michiru seemed familiar with the voice, "I-I'm ok". Then she looked at the guy which much to her annoyance , he was the guy from before, the yellow Ferrari's one. "What are you doing here?"

"I have the right to be here"

"Are you stalking me?"

"Watch your mouth, young lady. I'm not stalking you and I'm here to meet someone"

"Why YOU-"

"LOVEEEEEEEE!" Suddenly, a woman jumped into the man embrace, hugged him tightly. "I miss you so much". The woman had an aqua wavy hair like Michiru but hers was lighter. And somehow, Michiru got the feeling that she had seen this woman before…

"That's hurt! Could you hold me more gently?"

"Hmm… When we are alone, ok?"

'_That voice seemed familiar too…'_ Michiru got curious since she seemed to know this woman. She could not see her face since she was backing her.

The tall blond turned red with the answer and tried to handle his 'friend' calmly. "Urg… Miko… Stop it"

'_Hmm… Miko… That's sound familiar. Mi-' _Suddenly, Michiru eyes turned wide, "MOM?"

The woman turned her face around while she was still hugging the blond man, she was surprised. "Mi-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you're coming so I thought that I might pick you up- Who is this MAN?"

"Is this your precious daughter?" The blond man asked Miko as he placed his hand on her back.

"Mmm… yes… This is my daughter, Michiru"

"We met before, Michiru-san", the blond said while handed in her hand which returned by Michiru.

"Yes, I think we have… And who are Y-O-U?" Michiru sounded calm but her sarcastic tone could not be avoided. She felt irritate and furious in the same time as she just saw her mother was flirting with another guy, other than her father, actually she never saw one but still, it was outrageous. If she looked a bit detail, he was about in his thirtieth and quite handsome but this guy was annoying her already.

"Well…"

Before the man could reply, Miko cut in, trying to answer her daughter question, "Let me introduce you. This is… Well, he-" but then she fell quite as if she was hiding something and it made Michiru more curious.

"Who is he, m-o-t-h-e-r?"

After a few second, Miko took some air to breath as if she was facing a bomb with timer or something. She looked at her daughter and said, "This is Tenoh Haruka and we're going to get married"

**Author's note:**

Tadaaaaaa! Surprise! Hehehe… I just have this crazy idea and hope u guys like it!

Please review!


	2. The Daughter, Mother and Outsider

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim Sailormoon but I thank the creator who made these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 2: The Daughter, Mother and Outsider**

Dear dairy,

Sunday is supposed to be a wonderful day but not for this week. I had to stay with Mom and her fiancé, it was killing me. Somehow, I am REALLY not used to this and I got something to decide on…

* * *

Michiru stood in the kitchen alone, making breakfast. Even though servants had offer their help but she refused them since it was Sunday and there was no school. Yet, the main reason was that she loves to cook when she has time and it always made her relieved from stresses and problems. But, it would not take long…

"Good morning", suddenly a blond man appeared with blue robe behind Michiru, startled her. He made the aqua hair's girl almost missed to put the cooked eggs on the plates properly.

'_Not HIM again', _Michiru grumbled quietly, tried to hide it from the guy. "Morning, Tenoh-san…"

"Don't call me that… Just Haruka"

"Ok then, Haruka-san… How's your night?"

"Excellent!" Haruka answered with excitement in his voice.

"Really?" Michiru gave him a fake laugh as she remembered the 'sounds' that she heard last night. It was another reason for her to wake up early in the morning. "Did my mom bothering you a lot?"

"Of course, your mother is an amazing woman"

Michiru's fake laugh grew louder tried to hide more of her irritation, _'This man is totally rude and stupid!' _

"Morning!" Both of them looked at the kitchen's entrance, showing Miko stood there in the same robe with Haruka.

"Hi, Mom"

"Morning, Love"

"You guys have a great morning?"

"Of course", Haruka told his lover while Michiru just grumbled in the back.

"Really?" Miko looked at Haruka with mischievous eyes. She went to Haruka as she slid her finger around his neck. "Then, how about staying here for another night?"

"O, please…" Michiru whispered desperately without being heard by the couple.

"I'd love to but I have to work tomorrow"

"Aw…" Miko disappointed, "But we have parted for more than three weeks"

"I know but really… I really need to work…" Haruka tried his best to convince his fiancé while Michiru was soaring happily in her heart, "How about next Sunday?"

"WHAT?" Michiru's disagreement was a bit too louder. The couple looked at her, puzzled. "Um… I forget to make breakfast for you two, um… so, I will make them"

"Thank you, Mi-chan", Miko thanked her daughter and looked at Haruka again, "Ok, then… you promise"

"Promise", Haruka gave his angel a peck on the lip and hugged her, "So, what for breakfast?"

----- Later -----

Laying on the sofa, Michiru looked at the pages on her hand petulantly. Her Sunday was getting bored and she really had nothing to do since Miko captivated her. She was fine with staying at home the whole day but what made her irritated was that her mother was spending her time with her fiancé instead of her. _'Why would she ask me to stay if she has a boyfriend already?'_

"Hey", Michiru startled with Haruka's face suddenly appeared on top her. She almost lost her balance but not falling. "Startled?"

Heard Haruka was laughing at her, she felt her face was really red from embarrassment. "Of course!"

"Sorry…" Haruka kept laughing and sat beside Michiru. "You just looked like your mother"

"What do you know? You just met me", she always heard those thing from all her mother's friend mostly those men who were chasing after her and Michiru hated them all.

"Well… I have no doubt about it… you just look like her when she was young"

"Young?"

"Actually, we were childhood friend…"

"Really? That long?"

"Believe it or not, yes… She was just like my big sister back then..."

Michiru really looked amaze by the story, thought about it seriously. "It's a surprise… never thought that you guys…" Then something came out of her mind, "Have you guys been together before-" But then, she was interrupted by Haruka louder laughed.

"You're really cute, just like Miko… You guys have the same serious face and I found that very amusing"

"There's nothing funny and I'm not finished yet! Did you guy-"

"Nope"

"Huh?"

"I said no... Your mother and I were not together before she met your dad..."

"How did you guess that I was going to ask that?"

"I told you already; you're just like Miko... That's how..." Haruka smiled widely to Michiru.

"Well, I can tell you that we are related by blood but still, I'm not her…"

Haruka stopped his smilingas he felt that the young girl turned silence, "Look… I said that you look like your mom but it doesn't mean that she is you… You are you"

Michiru looked back at the man in front of her. She always thought all his words were just a waste of time but somehow she felt like the words he said were true…

"Haruka!"

Both of the figure on the sofa stared back to the source of the voice. "Miko, something's wrong?" Haruka stood, went to his lover.

"Nothing… I miss you…"

"Me too, darling", Haruka grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

'_O, pleaseeee…'_

----- That Night -----

"Can you believe it?"

The laugh was heard loudly over the phone after hearing Michiru's story, "Sure! You're mom is really full of surprise"

"I'm serious here!"

"Sorry… So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, Elsa… Mom asked me for my approval"

"Maybe you just said yes-"

"No way! How could I? She agreed to marry him before she asked me first! I'm her daughter you know! She has to consider my feeling… Am I happy? Or sad? She should have…"

Both of them turned quite for a while. Somehow, Michiru felt that everything happened was not right for her mom or hers maybe… "You know…" Elsa started to say something, "Sorry that I didn't look through your feeling but did you look through your mom's?"

Michiru confused by what her best friend's wanted to say, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, your mom, she takes care of you after she divorced with your father and then she had to work too… Do you thing it is too much for her already?"

Silenced again, Michiru fell into her deep thought, _'I never thought that before…' _

"Um… Michiru? Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" Michiru answered Elsa softly. "My mom… She has been living of her own without relying on somebody. She is the only figure that I remember in my whole life although most of the time, she went abroad for many concerts but, I never really mind it". Somehow, Michiru realized that her mom is the most important person in her life. She dedicated her life to support and love Michiru with all of her heart. _'How could I forget that?'_

"Your mom… I think she's a great woman"

"I know…"

"So, what's your answer?"

"Answer what?"

"Are you going to approve their relation?"

**Author's note:**

Ok... I want to say SORRY to everybody... I kind of stop writing for 4 months already cuz I was busy with my school (projects, projects, projects) TT!!! Hope you enjoy the story :D

'Look at The Other Side' next chapter is coming up! Hehehe...

Please review!


End file.
